


Lure

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Blood, Fingering, M/M, Sexual Content, Vore, lamia!hisoka, monster au, vore day contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The devil's finest trick is to persuade you that he does not exist.”</p><p>― Charles Baudelaire, Paris Spleen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> happy vore day children, remember to celebrate responsibly!

Looking up at the moon, Chrollo felt a little small.

A rich sea breeze ruffled his hair, carrying on it the scent of salt and brine, of deep and depth that held the unimaginable beneath crashing waves. He exhaled the cool air, kicking his bare feet through the tide that swelled to meet him.

Alone out here, beneath the endless sky and alongside the boundless ocean, he couldn’t imagine he held much sway in the universe around him.

The soft cotton of his chiton bunched between his fingers when he lifted it higher to avoid the rising water.

Sleeplessness propelled him forward, further from the city walls and closer to the coves and tidal pools just over the coast’s bend. With a full moon lighting the night in a pale blue glow, he could only imagine how lovely the pools would be. Shells, starfish, perhaps even a few oysters he could pocket for a late night snack; with a little luck, he’d make this jaunt something worth the exhaustion come morning.

Sand curled around his toes as he walked, turning the rocky barrier that separated the coast from the coves.

Chrollo hummed as he tiptoed around the crevices, taking care not to tread on any sharp shells or jagged rocks. The pools were just ahead, their still surfaces reflecting silver in the moonlight. The dark caves behind were ominous voids of light, but he knew them to be empty of any beasts. There was nothing to fear here beyond the terrain.

Coming upon the thick of the tidal pools, he glanced into their depths, looking for the one with the most life. He knelt down to rest on his haunches, staring into the tiny pools with a soft smile on his face. They were all occupied, but he came upon one nearest the caves that caught his interest the most.

Luminescent algae glowed in the moonlight, highlighting the microcosm below. A trapped minnow swam in pointless circles, boxed in by the stone on all sides and running furiously from a hungry crab’s snapping claws. A starfish stuck to the side, a silent sentinel to the life glittering alongside it.

Carefully, he dipped his fingers into the cool water, curious if he could join them for just a moment.

“Good evening there,” a warm, gentle voice called out, jerking Chrollo from his thoughts.

He turned around, searching for the origin. The moon lit the entire plain and there was no one in sight. “Who said that?” Chrollo called out, his brow furrowed. He’d come here often and he’d never before run into another soul. Were there others like him, too restless to lay in bed and too bored to stay within the city?

The voice laughed and Chrollo chased the sound, looking towards the caves. “I did. Can you not see me?” it asked, sounding pleased. “I can see you quite clearly. You look like a child, lost in the tide.”

Chrollo frowned, disliking the patronizing tone. He stepped carefully over the slippery rocks, wandering to the many caves dotting the mountainside. “Why don’t you show yourself,” he asked, barbed, “instead of playing hide and seek like a child?”

“Because games are always so much more fun,” he replied, and Chrollo caught sight of movement near the mouth of a large cave to his right. His eyes narrowed on his goal, he made for it.

As he moved, he kept up the conversation. “Do you have a name to make up for your absent maturity?” Chrollo huffed, watching the rocks and rubble for sharp shards that might hurt his bare feet.

His hidden companion chuckled again. “I’m called Hisoka. Who might you be?”

“I’m Chrollo,” he introduced, pausing at the mouth of the cave. The moonlight didn’t quite extend far enough in to see the interior, but the reverberations of the stranger’s voice told him that he was within.

“Come into the light so I can see you,” he called out, unwilling to wander inside without at least an idea of who he was seeking.

“Don’t trust me?” the voice teased, but he complied, coming into the light.

“You’re…not dressed,” Chrollo observed, a blush rising to his cheeks as he took in the pale, muscled torso of the man. Hisoka was lounging on the stone floor, his hair a vibrant red that seemed to cut through the pale darkness like a beacon. Golden eyes reflected the light, shining like a cat’s.

A handsome grin cut across the man’s mouth, giving him all the appearance of a work of art. “Does that bother you?” he asked, rolling onto his back to smile winsomely at him. “Perhaps you should disrobe so we match.”

His hands clenched in his chiton, and Chrollo bit his lip at the thought. He knew a proposition when he heard one. “I think I’m alright,” he managed, sounding far steadier than his flushed face would let on. “What are you doing out here?”

“Same as you,” Hisoka sighed, crossing his arms behind his head. “Couldn’t sleep.” His eyes flicked up, as warm as molten honey and just as enticing to chase. “Why don’t you come inside? I could use some company on this beautiful, lonely night.”

The gold of his eyes was so intense that Chrollo could nearly taste the amber. He worried his lip and looked at the empty coastline. There was no one in sight. No one would see if he chose to accept.

Letting his chiton hem go, he placed his hands on the raised stone, lifting himself into the cave to join the reclining, nude man. He stood instead of laying down alongside Hisoka, taking in how the moonlight cut off just at the man’s waist.

“You’re very beautiful, Chrollo,” Hisoka admired, rolling back onto his stomach to watch him on propped up arms. “It’s not often I see such a lovely wanderer this far from the city walls.”

The praise made his cheeks burn, but Chrollo was hungry for the heat. He inched closer, curious to see what lay hidden yet in shadows. “I’m here most nights,” he admitted, now far from the cave’s mouth. “Do you live nearby? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in the city.”

“Oh, I live right here,” Hisoka informed him with a toothy smile, bringing the rest of him into the light.

Thick and scaly, the serpentine tail lay coiled along the cave floor, pulling through the rock dust with a quiet hiss.

Chrollo’s breath stuttered in his throat. “What are you?” he asked before he could process whether it would be more prudent to run instead of question the sight in front of him.

Hisoka cocked his head and smiled knowingly, his golden eyes locking him in place. “Did you forget already?” he crooned, the snake half unwinding even further as he slithered along the stone towards him. “I’m Hisoka.”

“You know what I mean,” Chrollo said, unable to look away let alone back up. Hands fell to his waist, far warmer than he had any right to expect from a monster. “What kind of beast are you?”

Blinking coquettishly, Hisoka made a moue of disappointment. “I believe you call me a lamia,” he sighed, tugging him to the cold ground with the compulsion of his eyes and the strength of his arms. “But you can just call me yours.”

Chrollo felt his heart pound, the name making him shiver. He stared at the man-eater, longing to run far from here. “A lamia?” he repeated, watching the handsome creature tug him closer by the thighs. “But, I’m not a child. What do you want with me?”

A hand cradled his cheek, caressing the fear heavy on his face. “When you live as long as I do, you’re all children when you really think about it,” Hisoka explained, kissing him before he could disagree.

There was little he could do to resist the advance. The shock made him gasp and Hisoka wasted no time in deepening the kiss, stealing the breath from his lungs with ease. His hand in his hair tugged Chrollo down, laying him out on the cold stone.

Ripping himself away, Chrollo panted heavily, the monster moving its attention to his neck. The gentle scrape of sharp, razor-like teeth along his jugular sent fear through his veins, but the warmth hovering above him was so at odds with the danger of his present situation.

“What are you going to do with me?” he demanded, though it sounded weak with the way his body was responding. He knew the lamia would eat him if he gave it the chance, but Hisoka was so handsome, hovering above him with all the looks of a lover above the waist.

In response, Hisoka smiled down at him sweetly before sinking lower to hike up his chiton, baring his lower body to his golden sight. “Why, I’m going to eat you of course,” he teased, running his hands along his ass and legs. The way he said it, it sounded like a joke.

It would be idiotic to think it was one.

Chrollo trembled and felt smiling lips brush his inner thigh. He gasped, covering his eyes with his arms. Like this, he could almost imagine he was with a lover and not a beast. A man-eating beast.

“You taste so good here,” Hisoka whispered, licking a stripe along the sensitive flesh. Sharp teeth followed, making Chrollo yelp. “If I bit right here, it’d be a lovely flavor, wouldn’t it?”

He pressed his arms over his eyes harder, losing himself in the black that swam over his vision. Thighs shaking, his hips rolling upwards, Chrollo couldn’t bring himself to try and run. “Please don’t,” he mumbled, hiking his leg higher for the monster to explore, so hard he could barely think.

Hisoka laughed and the feeling tickled his skin. “But I’m hungry, and you walked into my trap. It’s only fair that I get at least a bite,” he reasoned, kissing Chrollo’s aching length. “It’s just a matter of picking where to start.”

When his lips and tongue came to rest against his entrance, Chrollo jolted.

“Oh god,” he gasped, trying to close his legs. “What are you doing?!”

The strong hands wrapped around his thighs easily, holding them open so the monster could lap and probe at him with a grin. “I’m savoring my meal,” Hisoka teased, bringing a single hand up to press against the muscle with his fingertips. “You’ll taste so much better if I let you marinate a bit first, so don’t hold back.”

Chrollo didn’t think that would be possible. Heat and pleasure licked at his spine the more the monster played, slipping his finger inside. A tongue followed to wet and curl with dizzying intensity. Chrollo writhed against the hard earth, his hands tangling in red hair to make him go faster.

Another finger worked its way inside him, spreading him with a searing intensity. Hisoka didn’t need to hold his legs open any longer. Chrollo spread them as wide as they’d go, rolling his hips to chase the sensations.

“Hisoka,” he moaned, sweating as the heat built. “Hisoka, give me more.” But Hisoka wasn’t paying attention to him, too entranced in the movements of his body to listen to the begging.

“Should I take a bite from here?” Hisoka wondered, nipping at the smooth expanse of his hips. Chrollo twitched and bucked into it, wanting his lips lower. “Or here?” he posed, inching higher to kiss him along his ribs. “There’s not as much meat, but you make such sweet sounds when I linger along here.”

“God, just-” Chrollo tried, his voice choking and cracking beneath the pleasure. “Just, do it, do it if you’re going to do it.”

Hisoka raised a brow, moving back down to rest between his legs. Warm lips and dangerous teeth skimmed along the flesh of his thigh, as if testing for the best meat. “Are you sure?” Hisoka asked, curling his fingers to spear the spot that sent him crying out.

He couldn’t handle teasing right now, if ever. “Yes!” he moaned brokenly. “Do it, do it, I want you to do it—”

Pain cut through the aching pleasure and Chrollo choked on his words, the plea morphing into a silent scream seamlessly. Teeth like razor blades sank into his thigh, deeper and deeper until his vision fluttered black. Bone scraped and flesh ripped and Hisoka cut into him until his mouthful was pulled free, blood streaming from the wound and his lips like a flood.

“Oh, Chrollo,” Hisoka groaned, his words obstructed by his full mouth, “you taste better than I imagined.”

Sobbing, Chrollo dragged himself from the monster’s embrace, the agony more than he could take. He pressed his hands to the gaping wound but it only hurt more, the blood gushing through his lax fingers. It poured in hot waves in time to his racing heartbeat. He felt lightheaded. Bile coated his tongue. He thought he would be sick.

Warm, comforting arms dragged him back into an even warmer chest, Hisoka kissing him with his bloody mouth.

“Oh, don’t cry,” he crooned, licking the blood and tears from his face. “Chrollo, look at me.”

Chrollo didn’t look at him. He clung harder to his wound and tried to keep himself from bleeding out.

Bloodied fingers took him by the chin, forcing his eyes to meet unnatural gold. Tears poured from Chrollo’s, the pain ebbing and flowing like a tide.

“Let me go,” he whispered, his voice wrecked and ruined. “I don’t want to be here.”

Hisoka pouted, stroking his cheek like a lover. “You poor thing, was that too much for you?” he asked, kissing him gently in a way so reminiscent of the pleasure from before. “There, there,” he murmured, rocking him gently as he kissed along his cheek. “You can’t run from me on a leg like that. Just relax and enjoy me a bit more.”

Chrollo hid his face in the monster’s shoulder, his tears wetting pale skin. “Are you going to eat me?” he managed, shuddering. “Are you going to keep me just to eat me?”

A laugh rumbled in his ear, low and pleasant when he knew the beast to be anything but. Fingers sticky with blood ran through his hair, soothing him like a mother would a child. Hisoka used the grip to angle his head up, kissing him with a mouth that tasted like raw meat.

“Oh, Chrollo,” he sighed, kissing him deeper with every word. “Only after I’ve had my fill of the rest of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i love this sort of shit and i hope you guys liked it too. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
